Harry Potter: Warrior of Olympus
by bantan400
Summary: The time of the Boy-Who-Lived is over! Now comes a Warrior of a lost heritage, who will reclaim his families honor, home and power. Beware those who wronged him, for he will grant you no mercy! PowerfulHarry, Harem, Major Bashing Granger, MoM, Weasley, will contain talk about child abuse, mature content and lots of fighting!
1. Chapter 1

**(Please note that I dont own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. P. percy Jackson/harry potter story im using as a sort of timeline since it goes to vegas, so what happens before and camp halfblood and vegas is all me!)**

For as long as he could remember Harry Potter was just a normal kid with the worst luck every. When he was 15 months old he lost his parents to a dark lord and was made famous, given the name the "Boy-Who-Lived". For the next 10 years of is life he lived no better than a slave by his loving realtives, who told his that his parent's were nothing but good for nothing drunk, drug addicts that died in a car crash.

For Harry he thought he was doomed to be stuck like this for his whole life. Then just before his 11 birthday letters addressed to him, no matter how hard his Uncle Vernon tried them from coming they still came till it got to the point he took him, his horse face Aunt Petunia and his walking pig of a cousin Dudley to a shack on a island off the coast to hide. Weither it be luck or fate the letter was delivered to him by half giant telling him he is a wizard! And that everything that he was told about his parents was a lie. Deciding to learn more about his family and who he is Harry goes the half-giant, Hagrid to London to aquire the equipment for his first year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizard. Since this day for Harry life in the Wizarding world had been going up and done so much he thought this world wasn't worth it, first he "returns" and gets swarmed by people thanking him for something he wished he wasn't reminded of(Take a guess what that is). Than when school starts everthing thing got worse everyone expected him to be better than what and who he his, than their was the troll incident where he had to save his "friend" because of what his other "friend" said. Than when trying to save Hagrid from being sent to prison for haivng a baby dragon "he" lost his house 150 points which caused everyone to not only hate him but allowed several to teach him a "lesson". Than he had to go and fight and get past several tasks to get to a magical stone so that the possessed teacher with his parents murderer, having facing this with his friends the school and everyone act like nothing had happen befor, and sending him back to the prison know as #4 Private Drive. Than the summer just continues the good times with his letters being blocked and a house elf trying to stop him from going back to Hogwarts. Which lead to his realtives to get a letter after said house use a hover charm to drop a desert on a guest of his Uncle, which the Minstry of Magic saying that he is not allowed to use magic. Thus leading to Harry to not only to recieve the worst punishment from his uncle but for him to be locked in his room only let out to shower and to use the toilet, and to be fed through a cat flap and for at least 5 locks placed on his door. He was stuck like that for days till the Fred, George and Ron with a enchanted car and rescued him from his prision, afterwards he stayed the rest of the summer at the Weasley home.

When it came time to go back to Hogwarts he and Ron had to use the car again after the gateway to the platform, which ended as well as they expected. They crashed in a tree that dosen't like to be hit, and likes to hit back. No sooner had they walked in the castle that they were found by the caretaker Filch who toke them to _Professor Snape_ who was planning to have them expelled Had not the headmaster, and Professor McGonagall who instead gave them a month of detentions due to their lack of thinking.

While serving detention with the idiot of a professor that was the new defence teacher that year he heard a voice saying it was hungry and it needed to kill. Harry followed it and along the way he meet his friends and not long after he found Filchs cat, petrified and hanig by her tail. With Harry being the first one on the scene people were whispering that he was the one that attack the cat and wrote in _blood, The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware._ No sooner had Filch came on scene that he saw is precious cat and Harry the closest one to her was the one to attack her and "KILL" her. With him grabbing him and saying he was going to kill him, when the teachers came upon the scene Harry Had headbutted Filch and gave him a uppercut knocking him down. This lead to everyone looking at him like some kind of Dark lord in the making, even his friends believed it, Harry did the only thing he could do when it came to this, push it off and keep going on with what he was doing. Soon people found out that he was a parselmouth, meaning he can speak to snakes which caused the rest of the school that didn't like him to be scared of him. As the year passed and more people got attack, the more Harry was attacked for what he can do. After Herminoe was attacked, Harry found out about the paper she had in her hand that told him the monster that was attacking the school was a Basilik. Harry goes down and faces the monster only for Lockheart, the supposedly Defence teacher who wanted to was a fake and wanted to take credit for killing the monster and to just let it be and keep on destroying peoples lives. When Lockheart shot his memory charm at Harry it bounced off of him and hit him ereasing all his memories, leaving Harry alone to fight a 90 foot Basilik.

After the fight in which he used the sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill the moster everything passed like a bure, Harry had woken with the hearing of the Headmaster talking to his "friends" about payment in the reports that they have been giving him about how and what he was doing the whole year. Harry pretended that he was asleep till after they left, but no sooner did he get up that the doors to the Hosptial Wing were thrown open in came the headmaster, minster Fudge and a centaur. All yelling at each other saying that Harry would be best doing what they thought he should do for the summer, The headmaster wanted him to go back to the Dursley, the minster wanted Harry to be placed under watch due to the slaying of the monster and also due to the fact he wants Harry to support him and his career. The Centaur was catually Chiron, _the Chiron Trainer of Hero's_. He said that he was to take him to a camp that his mother wanted him to go to, of course both the headmaster and the minster tryed to stop him from going but Harry wanted to know more about himself and his mother. That when Harry got the next big surprise of his life.

Harry Potter found out that his has more than one mother.

Harry found out that the Greek Gods were real and are still around.

Harry found out that he was a demigod.

Harry found out he was a demigod son of a madien goddess.

Harry found out that he was the firstborn Artimes the _Maiden_ Goddess of the hunt.

That had been what Harry has been discovering for the last month. Since than he had been hunted not only but monster, who are attracted the scent that comes off of demigods but also the Hunters of Artimes. When his Friend Percy Jackson was busy fighting Luke Castellan Son of Hermes, Harry was fighting giant scorpians that were left behind after the battle with Ares.

Harry told Percy, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood a satyr, to take Zeus Mater Bolt to him while he cleaned up the mess they made. Not long after the others being sent up to Olympus that Harry was stabbed by the Scorpian stinger mere inches from his heart, after killing the monster he started his journery up to Olympus, only to come short as he reached the Olympain Council doors did he hear his MOTHER excuse for having him and how it was a mistake.

That was a week ago.

Harry ran away from the council he broke into Zeus temple and took back his trunk, his broom, his invisablity cloak and his owl hedwig. Zeus had taken all his belongings and his owl when he was claimed by his mother, just as fast as Harry got to Olympus he left and got the first plane to England. Harry did the only thing he could think of he went back to his "realtives", sure he hated them but he didn't have much else to do, and with 2 months left till he had to go back to school we knew he could take whatever hell they can send his way. Mostly due to that he had been to hell and back.( Sorry just had to say that!) Harry just shook his head at all the thoughts about the last month out of his head, and tried to ignore the laughing he heard in the kitchen.

You see his "UNCLE'S" sister Margie had come for a visit and the whole time she was there she was laughing, eating, drinking and insulting Harry while trying to abuse him while she stays there. Harry threw the book he had in his hands at the desk across from his bed since he can't read with his realtives being so loud, so he grabs a outfit that the Stroll brothers gave him before the quest. Harry threw on a tan t-shirt a white hoodie around his waist, a Hermes beenie with a winged staff with two snakes wrapped around it on it. The last gift in the package was a new touch screen Ipod with the big head phones that hangs around his neck **(k project yata skateboard look this up for the look)** and lastly grabbed a skateboard with the spartan coat of arms on it.

He opened his door than closed it shut as he headed for the stairs, he was about to open the door when,"BOY, where do you think you are going? Where the fuck did you get money for all that stuff!" Harry turned around and saw his uncle purple in the face as he eyed the clothes and the items in and on Harry," They were gifts from some friends I had in America, and for the record I don't owe you SHIT!" he said in a matter of fact tone and a tone that told him 'fuck off' and just walked out the door. When he reached the street some of the neighbours were out of their houses to see what all the yelling was about and what they saw shocked them, the rotten kid on the block Harry Potter was walking out of his realtives house with actually decent clothes a skateboard with his realtives walking fast behind him.

That wasn't what shocked them it was to see Vernon holding a cricketbat in his hands and about to hit his nephew in the head with it, and when he raised the bat to bash the boy's head, that he dropped with both legs bent down on the ground avoiding the blow but only for it to hit Dudley. The sight caused more than one person to call the police who arrived on the scene in less than 5 minutes, only to see Vernon to try and pull a gun on his nephew!

Harry lost his concentration being sucked back into a memory from the summer,

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Harry stood in the middle of the Arena looking around taking in the vastness that it held, he stopped when he heard chuckling coming from behind him. When he turned around, standing infront of him was a young man that looked to be 18-19 years old he stood just over 6 foot. He had sandy hair, blue eyes and a long scar starting underneath his right eye and ending at the bottom of his cheek. He wore leather armour that covered his chest, shoulders, forearms, back and legs. Luke son of Hermes,Head Counselor of Cabin 11 and the Hand to Hand Combat instructor,_ _ **his**_ _teacher. In both of his hands were swords that were at least 3 feet long and leafed shaped, he tossed it to him._

 _Harry caught it in the air and inspected it to see if there were any craks in the blade or anything that would prove dangerous to him. When he looked up he saw Luke with a grin on his face while nodding his head," That's good, very good!", this resulted in Harry tilting his head a little which caused Luke to laugh out loud catching the attention of the few other half-bloods that were training near by. He raised his hand at Harry," Sorry just that look you gave was just to much. Anyway what you did was good!" he than pointed his sword at Harry's sword, " Always make sure the weapons and equipment that you are given is able to protect yourself."._

 _Harry nodded his head as Luke gave him a breif talk about the sword he gave him, the materials it was made with and naming a few other materials and metals that could be used for weapons and the effects they might have on the monsters. He stopped as he walked over to a more open area of the arena, Harry followed him and was a few feet behind him. Just as Luke reached the center of the open area he turned around and swung the sword at Harry, who blocked it. Luke stepped closer and kept on slashing and stabbing the sword at him, whiched caused him to grow a shit eating grin on his face. Harry did his best at blocking the blows aimed at him, the ones he couldn't he dodge, he did this for several minutes while trying to get strikes in. Harry saw a opening and tried a stabed, which caused Luke to knock his sword out of his hands, which put them at a stand off as he used his sword to block the path to Harry's. Harry shifted back and forth on his feet for a minute than he made a dash for his sword, Luke running around him blocking his path with a slash of his sword. Harry stepped a few feet dodging even more slashed and stabs till he tripped and was on the ground with Luke's sword to his throat, he did the only thing he could do he raised his hands. Luke left the sword there for a moment than he tossed the sword up and caught it reveresed grip and pulled Harry off the ground," That was fantastic! Good blocking and, amazing work with the dodging. Remember in a fight it's not only about hitting your opponent, it's also about not being hit!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Harry regained focus as Vernon swung cricketbat at him again, he sidestepped the bat. Than he sidestepped again so he was infront of his Vernon, Harry pulled back his fist striking him in the noise. Harry couldn't help but smile at the cracking sound, he broke his uncles noise, when Vernon grabbed his now broken noise. This gave Harry a opening that he just had to take, he took a boxing stance and delivered several fast and powerful blows to his chest and he ended it with a powerful uppercut knocking his _uncle_ off his feet. When Harry turned around he faced with stunned police officers and jaw dropped neighbours, he just shook his head as he went back into the house and into his room. Harry stopped just inside the door and slammed it shut, looking at the books clothes and other items that were the few things that belonged to him. As he did that and thought about everything that just happened and everything to this day only one thing came to mind, FUCK IT! He grabbed his trunk that was still half unpacked, threw it open and than bent down and grabbed the floor board that he hid his wand, his parents photo ablum and his father invisibility cloak. Harry placed both the ablum and the cloak in his trunk than with his wand in his hand he closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted done. He opened his eyes than waved his wand around the room and all the items that he wanted some how were placed and packed into his trunk he than added his broom stick and Hedwig's cage. He than focused on the trunk and had it shunked and placed it in his front left pocket and made his way out of the house again. When he got out the door he made his way to the road, several of the neighbours were either giving him a look of shock, disgust in a few pity. The police held up their hands and called to him he just ignored them pulled his head phones over his ears and started to play a song called Ikari (Ikari from k-project) and started to jog a little than threw the skateboard down and jumped on is and skated down the street. He kept punching his leg to get more speed while on his board, rolling down the street, he kept this up till he wasn't pissed any more.

When Harry finally stopped several blocks from Privet Drive, stepping off his board he bent down picked it up and walked to the bench and dropped down on it. Harry slowly got his breath back, while just coming to terms what he just did and dragged his hands down his face and groans. _Smart, Potter. Real smart, you just beat the crap out of your_ _ **family,**_ _and ran away with no where to go. To top it off you did it infront of the whole neighbour hood and the police._ Harry kept on thinking to himself how he messed up, he than couldn't help but let a grin grow on his face and laugh, it was so worth it. A gust of wind hit him in the face breaking him from his thoughts, thats when he got a good look of his surroundings. He just noticed how late it was, it was late due to how dark it was, the wind picked up he could see a playground across from the bench he was on. The wind made the swings squick and the teeder toddler to slam down, he saw that the road and the ground around him was damp making it very cool out. Harry scanned the area around him, looking for anything out of the ordinary, something was causing the hairs on his back to tingle, like someone was watching him.

 **SNAP** , Harry looked at the bushes across the road from him, and saw a black mass slowly move toward him. He slowly reached for his wand in his back pants pocket, as the creature moved out of the darkness, showing it to be a very large black DOG. As the dog fully emerged from the bushes it snared and barked at him, causing Harry to pull his wand out and point it straight at the dog and fall back over the bench. Harry looked up just in time to hear a loud horn blown as a purple triple decker bus speed onto the road and slowed down, and stopped right infront of him. " Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Stand on the edge of the bus was a young man wearing a plain purple uniform with a ticket dispenser around his neck and a pouch on his hip, he had large protruding ears and quite a few pimples on his face and neck. Stan stuffed a little piece of paper into his uniform breast pocket than scratched his noise and sniffed while looking around, than quickly looked down." What you doin' down there?" he asked in a annoyed look as he saw what Harry was wearing and that he was on the ground.

Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes Harry pushed himself off the ground and patted himself down to make sure he didn't lose anything. He than looked at the conductor," I fell down!" he said pissed at he needs deal with another idiot who can't mind his own dam business,"What you fell over for?". Harry was trying so hard to resist the need to facepalm," I didn't do it on purpose!" when he said that he noticed Stan looked a little shock, _Asshole prob thinks just cause he's older that I would be afraid of him_ , Harry stopped a few feet from the steps of the bus and walked to the side and looked around to see if the dog was their. To his surprise it was gone," Well come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" Stan ordered/whine as Harry turned around and got on the bus and with his board in his hand went up the front of the bus and took the closet empty bed. Harry stuffed his hand down his pants pocket and pulled a galleon and slammed it in Stan's hand and just dropped on bed. Stan looked at the galleon in his hand and looked at Harry, than just shrugged and dropped the coin in his purse and pulled out the sikles he needed to back, and just dumped them on the bed Harry was on earning him a "fuck you" look. He went up to the glass window behind the driver, while picking up a newspaper from the other bed next to him," Take her away, Ern." he said in a bored voice as he knocked on the glass. Harry looked past Stan and saw a old man with huge glasses jump as he was woken up, toke a bite of a sandwich, and started to pull levers. To his right was a shrunken head of a african american with yellow and green beads in dread hair,"Yeah, take it away, Ernie!" he spoke with a Jamaican accent," Fasten your safety belts, clench you buttocks! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" it said before laughing as the bus launched forward with a loud bang.

 **Okay as always please write reviews so I know im doing ok and if their anyway problems or ways to make the story better! Also Check out my other stories too. Till next time, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Author note

**Okay this is just a note I want to post. I have a poll up so I can get an idea of what my next 2 stories will be and which I should have a far amount of focus on. That being said I will like for any one reading my stories to have a look at the poll, and if any one else has any possiable ideas please message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay ladies and gents back again with another chapter. As always I don't own either HP or Percy Jackson, please leave reviews. Also I will soon have a poll down up about possible stories so I will need as many people to see what will be a good idea. Also sorry for the long delay in the updates I was busy with school and work, for those that don't understand it bloody hard to keep a 90 + average and work. And as well there was a recent lose in my family so we all took it hard, but ill update as soon as possible.**

"" **will be some one talking**

 _ **With be when a person is thinking**_

BANG.

Harry let a string of curses flow through his mind as he was blasted back onto the bed behind him, as the bus blasted off down the street.

When he got up he looked out the window and saw houses and cars blur past them," What you say your name was again?" Harry looked to Stan leaning against the glass that separated him from the driver, Ernie.

"I didn't!" he huffed as he tried to stay on the bed as it kept moving side to side, back and forth as Ernie swerved to avoid oncoming cars.

Stan reached over to an empty bed and picked up a newspaper before going back to his spot," Well whereabouts are you headed?" Harry mind froze for a second not thinking about where he was going or where he would stay," The Leaky Cauldron! That's in London." He blurted out.

Stan gave a small laugh than turned his head to the glass window," D'you hear that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron that's in London." He chuckled again, as he flicked his paper out to read it." Ah, the Leaky Cauldron! If you have the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you!" Dre head (shrunken head name cause of the dreads) said before laughing like a mad man.

Harry looked out the window again and saw the people and cars passing by, without a care of a triple decker purple bus speeds past them, in the heart of London." But the Muggles! Can't they see us?" he couldn't keep his worry unknown, he already used magic outside of school and in front of his relatives.

Stan looked at Harry with a disbelieving look," Muggles? They don't see nothing, do they?" Harry couldn't help but feel pissed with Stan as he acted like he was talking to a child.

Dre head called out from the front," No, but if you jab them with a fork, they feel it!" he laughs again, as Harry fell back on the bed as the bus made a sharp turn. Harry was grumbling about unsafe traveling and arrogant wizards.

"Ernie, little old lady at twelve o'clock!" screamed Dre. Harry looked up and saw a little old lady with a walker slowly moving foot by foot across the street." Oh..." Harry braced himself as the bus was almost on top of her.

Next thing Harry knew, he heard the slamming of a foot on a pedal and the clutch being pulled. A second later Harry was slammed against the glass window behind Ernie, he pulled his face off the glass to see the top of the lady's head, just sticking up above the hood.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... 'tree'..." Dre counted down as the old lady was inching herself closer out of the busses way." 'tree' and a half... two... one and 'tree' quarters...". Harry braced himself as the old lady got inches away from the side of the bus.

The moment she cleared the path, Dre yelled out" YES!" as the bus blasted off, Harry grabbed the edge of the bed as it hits the sides of the bus.

Harry lurched forward as he tried to prevent himself from falling off, as that happens Stan flicks his newspaper. Harry see the image of the man in the paper look back and forth laughing like a mad man, while having a number code underneath him and in prison black and white clothing.

"Who is that? That man?" Harry was almost mesmerised, there was something about this man, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Stan looked confused at Harry's question, and turned the paper over, and did a double take looking between the picture and Harry.

"Who is that?... Who is…" Stan held the paper in front of Harry's face." That is Sirius Black that is! Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black?" Stan's face of disbelief was starting to make him nervous.

Harry shook his head than looked at Stan again," No I haven't what's the big deal?".

Stan's jaw dropped and stared shocked at Harry," You don't know!", amazed at the fact someone doesn't know about this man.' He's a Murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it!" Harry remembers last year Hagrid was sent there for 3 months, a place to be said as, hell on earth.

 _Yeah, still nothing compared to the Underworld!_ Thought to himself as he fell back on the bed again as they made a sharp turn. Harry grumbled as he sat back up and shot another look at Stan," What's the big deal he escaped from prison? It happens now and then in the muggle world!".

Harry tries to stay up right again as the bus makes another sharp right turn." You…. ah... Are you out of your bleeding mind?" Stan cried out at Harry as is he insulted the Queen of England!

Stan bends down so he's eye level with Harry," Azkaban is the most secure wizard prisons in the world! Blimey, you every wonder why not many other magical countries don't like us! Tis they jealous that we lot once again to be the better wizards then dem." Stan finished with his chest puffed out a little and a know it all smirk on his face.

Harry was trying his hardest not to roll his eye's and flip Stan off, _why do I keep on running into such arrogant assholes? I swear this is some Gods sick fuckin idea of a joke…_ "Well if this prison is so great, then how did he escape?"

"Well that's the question isn't it?" Stan said showing both awe and fear in his voice," He's the first one who done it." He looked back at Ernie than at the sleeping wizard at the end of the bus," He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Reckon you've heard of him?" he whispered in fear of the _former_ dark lord.

Harry turned toward the window and watched the lights of houses and cars blur past the high-speed bus, his eye's glassing over a little bit as he gets flashes of an emerald light and a flash of red hair falling to the ground." Yeah… him I've heard of." He growled out as he remembers the bastard who is largely part of his… Minotaur shit life.

It was quiet for the next several minutes as Harry tired to keep calm and his temper in check, while thinking of what to do next when he gets to Diagon Alley. _Okay so once I get to the cauldron I'll get a room, go to Gringotts check what funds I have and plan for the every coming yearly near death school attack!_ Harry rolled his eye's at that.

 _Can't I ever go just a single day without some kind of threat or…_ Harry's train of thought crashed as he realised that they were crossing a bridge, and the bus was swerving through opposing traffic.

"Ernie two double decker's at 12 o'clock!" Dread head said as he turned back to the road. They kept on speeding closer to the busses, "Their getting closer Ernie!" Dread head stated sounding scared, he turned to the road than back to Ernie.

"Ernie, their right on top of us!" Dread head shouted!

Ernie slammed his foot on the gear shift and brakes, and pulled a large leaver back. In that instant the bus slowed down to a snail's crawl, Harry jaw dropped as he also saw that the double decker's were also just were moving inches at a second.

Dread head turned to all of them and smiled," Mind you head!".

Harry was confused for a second, till he saw Ernie pulled a lever from the ceiling.

Harry watched as the bus started to fold itself in and slip in between the busses, he felt himself being squeezed on both sides flattening him out as the bus rolled through. Harry felt his head getting light, as the bus started to pass through.

"Hey guy's. Guys!" Dread head called out, Harry looked at the shrunken head just as the bus slowly expanded after clearing the busses," Why the long faces?" he laughed as the others slowly stretched back into shape, before being jolted as the bus speeded off again.

Harry swayed back and forth on his bed as they drove on, trying to stop himself from being sick and from passing out.

"Yeah, yeah. Nearly there, nearly there!" Dread head said as they turned a sharp corner and were speeding straight for a parked car.

Harry eye's widened again as the were charging at the parked vehicle at high speeds, and saw Ernie pull back the lever again and slam his foot on the brakes.

Harry slammed face first into the glass as the bus just gentle tapped the car setting the alarm off.

Harry muttered a stream of curses as he pulled himself off the glass, and while Stan steps to the ground and waves toward the sidewalk.

"The Leaky Caldron." He said Harry passed him as he stepped back into the bus," Next stop Knockturn Alley!" said Dread head. Harry noticed a door opening ahead of him and out came a man hunched over wearing a black work shirt and pants.

"Ah mister Potter. You've been expected!"

Harry looked at the man and recognised his as Tom the owner of the Pub. As he moved to the door Tom looked to either side of Harry looking confused, Harry was for a moment than he realised what the issue was.

"Oh sorry, Tom! I had shrunk my trunk and stuff to make it easy to carry." Harry rubbed the back of his head, at having to explain himself to the man.

Tom chuckled as he saw the embarrassment on Harry's face," Ok, kid! If you did that than there are items of great importance in there. I understand completely in wanting to ensure the safety of your property." He said as he ushered Harry in the door to the pub, while pulling his wand out and flicking it in the direction of the car and turning off the alarm.

Harry walked into the pub and pressed himself against the wall as he took in his surroundings. The pub wasn't as packed as he saw in the past it was almost empty.

A few witches sat in a corner sipping drinks murmuring to each other, while still stealing glances at Harry. There was a single wizard reading a book while wiggling his finger making a spoon, stir his tea.

Harry felt a slight shove on his shoulder, and looked and saw Tom wave his hand to the stairs and harry moved to them.

Harry noticed one of the barmen cleaning the tables and picked up an empty bottle and flicked it around with the cloth he had and made it disappear. Tom shoved Harry again to get him to move up the stairs.

Harry reached the top of the steps, and wait to the side till he knew more!

Tom walked passed Harry, grabbing his shoulder dragging him a few feet. Harry caught himself and walked slowly behind Tom, as he walked to the end of the hall to a large door.

Tom opened the door and pulled Harry by the arm again, into the room. Harry noticed as he got in the room it was fairly large, enough to fit several people in. What caught his attention right away was on a stand next to a comfy looking chair.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed and rushed over to his trusted friend, and stroked her feathers. He noticed she leaned in his touch and sent a glare at him, letting him know she was still pissed that he ran away, made her go, and didn't know where to go or where he was.

"As the Minister of Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Mr. Potter, that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack." Said a calm, but almost excited voice.

Harry turned to his right and noticed a portly little man with grey hair seating behind a desk, with a quill writing and signing several papers to his left, and a lime green bowler hat seating on the desk corner." The Accidental Magic Reversal department was dispatched immediately, she has been properly punctured and her memory modified." Barely looking up at him as he shuffled several papers on the desk, and took the quill in hand and laid it on the desk.

"Uh… Minister, I don't need to be rude but what does that have to do with me?" Harry decided that now was a time to be a blunt as can be. Especially since he had no clue in Hades what was going on!

"It would appear, Harry. That you had a bout of accidental magic that inflated your aunt…"" She isn't my aunt, minister! But I still fail to see how this involves me I did nothing to any of my _relatives_ before I left!"

Harry was really starting to get annoyed that instead of getting answers he was getting the blame, _same shit different day_ he thought as Minster Fudge got up and walked around his desk." The issue here Harry is that wither you like it or not your magic did in fact cause you aunt to blow up and float away like a balloon!" Fudge looked at Harry and explained slowly as if to a child, only pissing Harry off more.

"That with the fact that before the incident you in fact used several packing charms, while outside of school. Which you have been warned about!" he said in a disappointed tone while giving Harry the same look.

 _Spare me the fucking act already_ he thought as he fought the erg to roll his eye's," Though in this case is to be understood that word was said and actions happened, which you took no little part of…" Fudge continued to drone on about.

"Thus being said, the charges have been dropped, and you your relative's memory have been modified so they believed that had a pleasant evening!" he finished in a cheerful tone and a force smile.

Harry just started at the Minister for several movements, letting what the politician said sink in," So… Uh Minister? I'm not going to Azkaban for break the Underage Wizard Decree?" sounding both confused and tired with handling this very long and confusing day.

Fudge looked as Harry for a second before laughing," Come now Harry, the Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for making a foolish mistake after a fight with family!"

Harry let the breath he didn't know he had out, and relaxed his shoulders feeling a giant weight and worry lifted.

"But…"

Harry's head darted right back to the Minster," That being said what you did was extremely dangerous! We have a killer on the loose!"

"You mean Sirius Black?" Harry asked curious for any detail at why he needs protection like the President of the United States!

Fudge had his hat in his hands and was fiddling with it," Uh, oh you heard about that! No matter the Dementors of Azkaban, will catch him quickly! They have never failed before." He said puffing out his chest in confidence at his own words.

Harry wasn't able to get a retort in as the door opened, and Tom walked in and dragged him toward the door. Hedwig gliding onto his shoulder to stay with her human.

"Oh, and Harry it's best if you stay in the Alley, to keep you from wondering off!" Fudge called out before the door closed behind the pair.

Harry frog walked as Tom dragged him down the hall till they reached a set of stairs," You room Mr. Potter is just up there. When you wish to have a meal, just come down stairs and I'll accommodate you as best as I can." He said with a missing tooth smile, and turned and left Harry looked between the door at the top of the small set of stairs, and the barman walking down the hall.

Harry than looks at Hedwig with a look that said it all, _this is one fucked up day!_

Harry collapsed on the bed and let out a loud and long moan. He shifted his head to the left and looked at the corner post of the bed, and saw Hedwig staring at him.

"How did we get in this situation girl?" he moaned as the stress of the last few months pilled on top of him as he finally came to grips with his life…. He hopes!

Hedwig tilts her head and gave an owl shrug of her wings, which caused Harry to roll his eyes.

Harry let out a long breath before he sat up and pulled his trunk out from his pocket, and expanded it and pulled out all his belongings.

He walked over to the dresser and placed the few clothes he had in it. Harry reached in and held the most precious's things he has the photo album of his parents, his father's invisibility cloak and his broom stick.

He placed the later two back in his trunk and opened the album, and stared at the smile faces of his parents, his _birth_ parents.

He kept staring at the pictures of them, for some time till he slipped into blackness.

 _Move aside girl, out of my way! No please, please take me instead not my baby please. Flash of bright green flared with the scream of a woman following!_

Harry bolted up from the bed, panting extremely hard. _Okay Harry it was just a dream, a bad dream. Calm down take deep breaths!_ He thought to himself as he slowly caught his breath.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face as he tried to clear his mind. Pushing himself up he headed to the bathroom to get freshened up for the day. As he started to move he head a soft thump behind him, and saw his photo album lying upside down on the floor.

Groaning he bent down and picked up the book to see a small envelope fall out. On the envelope in bold letters was his name.

 **TO HARRY**

Harry sat back down on the edge of the bed and slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a letter!

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If your reading this letter than it means your father and I are no longer with you. I want to say first that both your father and I love you so much sweetie, and we wish that we could be with you right now. We know that you will be looked after if were to be killed and we hope that you have a happy childhood._

 _I wish I could honestly say that sweetie, but mommy knows that nothing every goes as planed. In the most likely hood that if we are killed and you are not with_ _ **either**_ _of your godparents (no pun indented), or at camp half-blood. Than I want you the first chance you have to go to Gringotts, and take an inheritance test._

 _This will allow you to claim what your father and I have left for you and for you to know the truth that I fear has been kept from you! Harry whatever you do, DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE! He was the one who had us change who was to help keep us hidden, and has tried to lay claim over your father's family for a long time._

 _Once you take the test, I want you to go to Potter Manor. Go there, train, learn to protect yourself, show the world that you are not their puppet. Most importantly sweetie I want you to know no matter what choices you make or what you have to do to rid yourself of those who will hurt you._

 _Your father and I will always be proud of you, and will always love you!_

 _With my ever lasting love._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Lily Potter_

Tear drops dripped on the bottom of the letter as Harry fought a losing battle with his emotions. He kept on shaking his head as he started to rock back and forth, _No nonononono. This is not happening; why did this happen? Why would someone put me through Tartarus and back…_?

Harry slowly thought about his life, his life with the Dursley's, the first people he meets when he found out about his magical heritage, pushing him to stay away from going out and learning more about the magical world, the _adventures_ at Hogwarts!

Harry heard a crumpling sound and saw he crumpled the letter without knowing, looking at the letter one more time than at Hedwig.

"There's only one way to know for sure, girl!" he said with determination and anger, causing Hedwig to tilt her head say, _Well, tell me you Baka!_ That made him chuckle. One of the first things the Strolls did before helping Harry get some decent clothes was show him the wonders and the exciting form or Japanese magna and anime.

With a groan Harry got up and opened the dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt and black cargo pants. After slipping them on Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a pair of vintage military boots (look up the ones that have the strap over the laces which he slipped on and completed the outfit with a black coat, that was red inside, it also had a high caller that stood out with the red from the underside of the hood, and to complete it there was a metal broach attached to the fabric that went over the right shoulder and under the armpit wrapping around till it meets across from the broach. (sword art online coat)

Harry took a step to the door when we paused and looked back at his trunk again, and debating wither or not to bring protection, _fuck it knowing my luck I'll get into trouble just as I exit my fucking room!_

Harry tucks his wand into a pocket in his jacket and reached into his trunk again and pulled at a sheathed marine force recon sawback bowie. It was a peace offering from the daughter or Ares Clarisse, after the capture the flag were he defeated 4 of her brothers.

Clipping it to his belt Harry made sure it was well hidden by his coat. Doing a quick once over and made sure he had everything, _fuck still got my key! Hope that wont be a problem,_ well almost everything, Harry threw his hood up covering everything from the noise up in black, _time to see a few bankers!_

Diagon Alley was busy as always. Men, woman, parent's and children were out buying good from the merchants. The shopkeepers sold items from school supplies to household goods and pets.

Harry never noticed any of this before and was taking in his surroundings for the first time," Great deal on quills and inks today, great prices today only!"," Fresh potion ingredients, newt eye, grasshopper wings. We got dragon blood so fresh it's like we just took it from the beast!"

Harry cringed at that last one, _dis immortals, that just as sickening as disturbing. Kill a dragon just for blood?_ Harry shivered shaking his mind clean of those thoughts.

Harry was halfway down the alley when he paused Eeylops Owl Emporium." …you are a fool for not taking this deal. It's a rare specimen, especially for here!" yelled a deep voice.

Harry was concerned and curious, _what is so rare and important that someone wants to fight in a pet store?_ Harry was thinking on wither or not to go and see what they were fighting over, _I shouldn't it's not my concern or business. But than again their arguing over something rare…_ Harry's mind froze for a moment "rare item" stood out in his mind, causing a flash back of the philosopher stone, giving Harry his answer.

He walked calmly in the store and over to the owl supplies, while keeping an ear and eye at the two men at the counter. One had a hood covering his face, the only visible thing of him that Harry could see where his hands. They were tanned, with silvery scars on it and on his right hand was a black tattoo of an eight pointed star in a circle.

Harry than heard a soft whining coming from the side of the counter, with a large wooden box with metal bars covering a hole. Harry couldn't make out what was inside so he got closer and was 3 feet away from the opening when a growl and very loud snarling stopped him. _Holy shit that has to be the biggest gods dam wolf ever!_ He thought as he saw a paw of jaws try and rip off the bars from the opening.

"Hey, you. Get away from that!" called out the "owner", as he stomped over to Harry and peered at the animal. The shop owner leaned on the counter and smiled at Harry," The beast gave you a scare didn't, boy?" he gave Harry a smile that showed 3 gold teeth, and a single black one.

Harry just nodded his head, and kneeled down and continued to stare at the wolf, _there's something about this wolf that just can't…_ " Where did you find a wolf like this?" he asked expressing his astonishment, earning a grunt from the owner and a chuckle from the owner.

"This _thing_ isn't a wolf, it's a warg!" grumble the owner, as he tightened the chain on around the crate and checking the lock. The shop owner just smiled like he didn't have a care in the world," Yup a real beauty too! Same these things are dam near hard to get a hold of now." In an exasperated tone, while shaking his head.

Harry's eye's flicked back and forth from both men before him, his hood covering his eye's so they didn't see," Why would they be so hard to get…" The owner at this point just stood up and looked down at Harry like he was some rodent!" Listen hear brat, I don't have time to answer all your stupid questions. Now fuck off, and beat it!" he growled, his hand sliding toward his cloak where Harry thought his wand was hidden.

"Ed, take it easy. He's just a kid!" Yelled the shop owner, before and gave another smile to Harry." Sorry about that, Ed can be a bit cranky when he doesn't get his way…" _bet that happens a lot with the ladies with the smell of him_ Harry thought as he tried not to gag at the man's odor." I'm Mike Nicolson, owner of this fine store, and the man with a dragon up his ass is Edward Thatch. Frist kid, NO!" Mike said as he stared at Harry while keeping Ed in line of sight." He isn't anyway related to Blackbeard…" Harry let a small chuckle escape at that joke, _must happen a lot_ he thought…" Second, the reason why warg's are so rare to get a hold of is because there are few that breed in wild so any warg in the world are mostly kept by owners of certain, _lifestyles!_ "

Harry could see the quotation marks on that one, _purebloods like Malfoy_." If their so hard to get, then how do you have one to sell?" Harry spoke slowly as to choose his words carefully, not to anger Ed as he was ready to draw his wand. Ed smiled, at least he thinks it was a smile with that hood up, as he breathed on his finger nails as he polished them with his cloak," Simple. Every sine that Potter brat killed You-Know-Who, most of the Potter estate has been open for the world…." he said with a smugness that left Harry the urge to rip his tongue out…" So I just took it from the Potter estate. Good thing too, word has it the owners of the last few wargs in Europe fucked up big time, so know this beauty and her cubs are the last there are in the world!"

Harry stared at the man for a second before he looked back at the crate and than man again," Wait what do you mean she and her cubs are the last, and you have cubs! In there!" he had an edge to his voice now after what he heard.

 _Those miserable good for nothing motherfuckering…_ " Yeah there's cubs in there so what!" Ed growled as he took a step forward trying to be intimidating. Mike stood up straight and crossed his arms with a stare that means business," That's what I said she and her 6 cubs are pretty much all that's left. Most of the purebloods and the rich families here and all across Europe that had wargs, they didn't want them for pets or anything like that! They had collected them as items, prizes simple beasts to show their family wealth and as well just a simple mean to defend their homes." Giving a kick to the crate causing a snarl and several whimpers being heard, Harry stepped forward snarled at both men.

He looked at both the _men_ and the crate, and made a decision!

Harry stomped forward and with his foot he knocked the lock off the crates and snapped the chain. Ed and Mike jumped backed and aimed their wands at Harry only to freeze.

"GGGGGHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Both man paled as they slowly turned and looked down at the opened crate, and were meet with amber eye's that burned with pure hatred.

Harry didn't move a muscle as he saw large white fangs shined as a white fur covered muzzle emerged from the blackness of the crate. Soon the head and shoulders of the white warg appeared and she was ready to rip the first person to move to shreds.

As both Mike and Ed stepped back, Harry took note that the pissed off mother warg was focusing all her anger at the two men, and not HIM!

The warg slowly stalked out of the crate and was going toward the two poacher's, _well they might as well be Ed stole her Mike was going to sell her_ , when she stopped and sniffed the air. Than turned her head slowly to Harry!

Harry stepped back as she advanced on him, noticing Ed and Mike make a run for backroom. Harry took another step back to get away from the angry warg, when he slipped on some spilled pet food that he didn't notice, causing him to fall down and smack his head HARD against the floor.

Closing his eyes and letting out a string of curses from the whack he took, Harry opened them only to be staring at amber eye's looking _down_ at him! Harry's eye's grew as her muzzle got closer to him, holding his breath as she mere inches from his face.

She took several sniffs of Harry before… she started to like his face!

Harry stayed ram rod still as she continued to lick his face, _oh you got to be shitting me!_ Was the only thing that came to mind for his situation. Soft whining drew his attention back to the crate, for the 6 cubs who were looking at their mother if it was safe to come out. She nuzzled Harry before barking at the cubs, who scampered over and crawled all over Harry nipping, tugging and licking him causing Harry to burst out laughing.

Harry propped himself up so he was sitting up, with the cubs still clambering over him. When he heard footsteps coming from the backroom, with Mike with a large net in hand and Ed with his wand in one hand and an animal control pole in the other." Ok, kid. Here's what's going to happen… you will get up, leave and forget all about this!" Mike said in a commanding tone as he moved toward the cubs, only for Harry to block his path.

"I got a better idea. You two leave now and I won't hurt you for stealing these wargs, and from stealing the Potter family!" he said with an edge to his voice that challenged both men.

Ed threw his head back and laughed hard, then threw his wand up and sent a spell at Harry. Harry turned his head and reached fro his cheek and felt a small cut and blood flow down his face and on his fingers.

"Oh, really! Than tell me kid who do you think you are…" Ed's voice died in his throat as he saw the kid slowly turned his head back toward him. When Ed threw the spell at him it knocked his hood down and now he was looking at ravens nest black haired, emerald eye… _oh merlin, oh please no. not him_ as he saw notorious lighting bolt scar. Harry smirked as he let his magic flow through him making his eye's glow," Now. That wasn't very nice!"

Auror John Dawlish was strolling down Diagon Alley, enjoying another profiting day on the force! In the past hour he made a small fortune in keeping quiet for several purebloods who needed _favors_ , done for their children.

So when their kids showed up in the alley, he would have to put a tough guy act on when they preformed magic or when they caused trouble steal any goods push the muggleborns around. Dawlish smile grew even more at the thought of the side deal he just made that would set him up for early retirement. All he had to do was keep any unwanted attention and anyone from ….

 **CRASH**

 **THUMP**

Dawlish looked behind him and saw the store window of Eeylops Owl Emporium blown out, and Ed Thatch slumped against the wall with his neck at an impossible angle. He couldn't believe that Thatch was dead, he was one of the best know smuggler/poachers that there was due to never being caught, now dead not 5 feet in front of him.

The sound of stumbling and glass being crushed caused Dawlish to go wide eyed, wand in hand and ready to fire at a moments notice. Dawlish squinted threw the dust, as he saw a dark figure stumble toward him," AUROR, stop right there and put your hands were I can see them!" he yelled sounding as scared as he looked.

The figure kept on approaching him, Dawlish raised his wand the tip blazing with a red light as he was ready to loose a spell off," Dawlish…(Cough) Dawlish you fucking twit. Point that wand somewhere else!" Mike Nicolson rasped out as he coughed as he stumbled and fell in front of the man.

Dawlish dropped his arm down to his side before stretching his free hand down to the man, who he can see is injured with the cuts and bruises that were growing on his chin and the swollen eye. Dawlish than gave Mike a glare that spelled trouble!

"Nicolson, what the fuck happened! It was so simple. You two inspect the product, then negotiate the price it's worth and than give ME, what YOU owe for protecting…" Dawlish saw the Mike wasn't looking at him but back at the hole in his shop he stumbled out of moments before.

Threw the dust he approached them, every step a thunder echo, piercing eyes with hatred burned and at his side were several snarling beasts!

Dawlish stool a quick look around and saw that every eye in the alley was on them, he took a shaky breath and gulped as he raised his wand and slowly approached the _criminal_.

"Hold! In the name of the DMLE you are under arrest, call off your beast and drop your wand and you wont get hurt!" he shouted in his most commanding voice he could muster. Most of the people in the alley whispered to each other, never having seen a scene such as this before or heard of one in such a public place.

Dawlish saw that the boy kept on walking to him, disobeying _his_ orders." I said STOP THERE!" he yelled shooting a cutting curse at him hitting him in the face. He smiled at the sight of the boy's head jerked to the right after the spell made contact, only for the smile to disappear faster than a dropped galleon in a whore house.

The boy turned his head back to Dawlish eye's now glowing with anger and magic, making Dawlish think his eye's were made of fire," No, nonononononono. I told you to stop! I'm a Auror. I Represent the law, that makes me the _law_! Who do you think you are to disobey ME!" he shouted… only for his voice to waiver in the end as he got a better look at the boy he just attacked. Besides the fresh cut that reached from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his left cheek, he had black raven's nest hair that reached to his shoulders with emerald eye's that were inflamed with magic, and a lighting bolt scar…

Dawlish backed stepped as he cam to realise that he just made the biggest mistake of his life!

In the years that he could remember Harry was angry several times. He got angry when his _relatives disciplined_ him when his cousin and done something and he as blamed or when he did better than his cousin. He got angry when at Hogwarts he was blamed for every mistake and problem that occurred and it was expected to find out what caused it than fix it.

Now.

Now is was _FUCKING PISSED_!

Not only did he find this year that his friends weren't real friends but spy's for Dumbledore, but that his mother wasn't who he thought she was, but she was alive and never wanted him. Then add insult to injury he found out he had an inheritance and family good's that his _real_ parent's left him, but those lousy good for nothing, think that their better due to their blood heritage wizards having been **STEALING FROM HIM!**

Now some pathetic excuse of a magical law enforcement officer think he can attack him after admitting he was in on stealing from him, and thinks that he can order him around!

Harry marched forward as the bumbling fool almost tripped over himself, wand still pointed at him as he moved. _He thinks that little wand is going to protect him_ Harry thought as he broke out into a run straight for the Auror, only for him to aim his wand at Harry with the tip red, _blood red_.

Harry's eye's widen as he dashed to his right, seeing the wand continue to follow him and blasted the red _comet_ at him. He ducked and rolled underneath it, and turned around just to see the spell to collide into Mike's face only for it to pass threw his face one second, the next his whole head exploded in a fine red mist.

Harry turned his attention back to the Auror, who was shocked at the outcome of his action. He only started to comprehend what happened, only to see Harry's fist turn is vision to blackness.

Harry looked at his fist and saw the blood that covered his hands, some was the Auror's the rest was a mix of Mike's, Ed's and his from the fight in the shop! Harry looked around and saw all the eye's in the Alley were on him and bore shock and horror at the "incident" that just occurred.

Hearing a soft whine Harry looked down and saw warg mother rub against his leg, with the pups giving him pouting looks while tugging on his pants leg. Harry looked down the Alley and saw Gringotts in all it's glory, then he looked back down at the cubs that tried to drag up toward the bank.

Harry chuckled as he bent down and gave each of the cubs a good scratch behind the ear, before looking at their mother." Thanks girl! Come on the sooner we get what I need down the sooner I can bring you guys home!" he said with fondness as the cubs tried to drag him to play with them. He got up slowly making sure not to knock over the cubs, or for the to knock him down, and set off to Gringotts.

Senior chartdriver Griphook, was NOT a happy goblin!

The deal of his life and his career, was suppose to happen within the next hour.

Already he could see that he will not see a single galleon that he was _owed_ , he was going to receive!

Griphook muttered a string of curses," _stupid fucking, lazy, backstabbing, good for nothing wizards. How dare they take hard earned money out of self respecting goblins like myself._ He kept on muttering to himself as he saw an elderly wizard dressed in midnight blue robes, walked with confidence toward him with a friendly smile shown.

"Ah, Griphook. Just the goblin I had wanted to talk too!" he said as he walked passed the guards posted at the Teller counter, and stood just behind the teller boundary, for any non-goblins who try to pass without escort will be meet with goblin steel.

"What do you want, wizard?" Griphook sneered as he eyed the only wizard to have the balls to threaten a goblin with the one thing they hold most deal, **GOLD**!" Ah, now is that any way to talk to a valued _friend!_ " replied the old wizard in a very grandfatherly tone while pulling a small leather bound tome from his robes.

Griphook looked at the wizard than at the tome, before snarling very loud! As several guards glanced at the two expecting the goblin and wizard to come to blows," I will **NOT** , be making any more deals or **HELP** you **MANGE** financial your charges accounts! Unless we renegotiate terms!"

The wizard smiled only shrunk slightly as he stood confident, Griphook stood opposing him snarling. Both oblivious to those entering the bank, and to one person who sunk into the shadows to avoid being seen by the two. The guards stood at the ready with their weapons in hand, seeing the other wizard trying to hide from the other customers and Griphook and his _client_ arguing, the were ready if the situation escalated!

The old wizard signed as he shot a disappointed look at the goblin," I was hoping you would be more co-operative, but I guess I was mistaken!" he shook his head before tucking the tome under his arm and turned toward the exit.

"Hopefully next time we meet, you will be more accommodating, Griphook!" he spoke in a "I know what's best" tone and walking toward the door's leaving, a severally pissed off goblin behind!

" **OVER MY DEAD BODY WIZARD! I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYMORE DEALING WITH YOU, OR WITH POTTER'S ACCOUNT!** " Griphook roared as the wizard stepped out the door's, denying him of his hard, _deserved_ gold!

Griphook muttered curse after curse in the goblin language as he stormed to the entrance, planning on drinking his anger away when," Excuse me, I was wondering if you will be able to help me!"

Griphook stopped dead in his tracks, shaking with anger at another wizard that dared _ordered_ him around," I don't care what it is you want wizard! Get someone else to do it, I could careless about your problem." He hissed out, expecting the wand waver to back off like the spineless cowards that they were!

"Oh no, I think not! You see my problem is with you, _goblin!"_ said the wizard, letting the goblin hear the power and the disgust he had for him being known.

Griphook roared and turned to the wizard that dare _insult_ him, blaming him for his…. all thoughts that Griphook had came to a crashing halt as, the only thing on his mind was to **BREATH**!

The goblin guards rushed forward surrounding the two as the wizard held Griphook by the throat, _2 feet off the floor!_

As he tried to pry the hand from his thought Griphook looked the wizard in the face to see, who had the _**BALLS**_ to attack a goblin in Gringotts. He took note the wizard was young not more than 13, messing raven nest black hair, emerald eye's that shone with power and a scare on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt…

Griphook's already big eye's widened as he realises who not only is choking him but, heard his ranting not several moments ago. The one wizard that he knew who will be the death of him…

 **HARRY POTTER!**

Amelia Bones was cursing yet again her decision to become the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!

Even before she took office Amelia knew that there were problems in the Ministry. Bribery, theft, double dealing and those who served the Dark Lord. She was one of the few purebloods that actually was willing to fight for the right reasons, and for nothing to gain.

Amelia rubbed her temples as her headache grew as she read more reports that ranged from increases cut to her department, to several purebloods complaining about unfair treatment of their families and about being, _harassed_.

Amelia looked over at her clock and saw it was only a little past 1 o'clock, _I swear if Fudge is just going to have me doing paperwork I'm just going…_ the rest of Madam Bones thought ended with the stumbling and injured form of Auror Dawlish, came bursting through the Department doors!

Amelia walked around her desk and headed to the injured Auror, who was already surrounded by his co-workers and a field-healer. Like Joseph at the Red Sea, Amelia mere presence caused her subordinates to open a path for their superior.

She looked at all those around her than at the wounded Auror, taking in account that most of his injuries seem to be those made from fist fighting, or in the case of the cut on his leg and the burned hole on his left arm look to be too clean a wound.

"What in the name of Merlin, happened?"

Not a single sound could be heard in Gringotts. The tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a dagger!

Griphook squirmed as he tried to escape a very big, _PAINFUL_ expiation that he knew would be coming, due to his literal, big mouth.

Harry with a snarl of his face, didn't drop the goblin as trained goblin warriors surrounded him and had their halberds aimed at his neck and chest. He knew that this wasn't the smartest move he ever made, but the thought of all the lies and the thefts that were happening, and people that he had never meet stole from him for some reason.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw the warg and her cubs stick to the shadows of the wall like he told them too. He noticed that she was ready to jump in at a moments notice if she's needed!

The sound of heavy footsteps broke Harry's attention from the choking goblin in his out stretched hand to a heavy set iron door that stood behind the teller counter. With each passing moment the heavy stomping got louder and the guards smile grew with each passing step!

 **BANG**

The doors crashed into the walls as they were slammed open, making several chains rattle causing more than one of the person to soil their pants, in fear!

Marching threw the doors, came several _creatures_ that he never saw before! The wizards and witches in the room panicked as soon as they saw them, and made a mad dash for the exit, and he completely agreed with their choice! Each one of the creatures stood over 7 feet tall hunched over, with an assortment of armour cobbled together painted mostly black and red, crude and savage looking swords, spears and axes held in their hands and strapped to them. Harry noticed that every weapon and on it the same symbol that was also painted onto their chest, a large misshapen head with slanted eyes giving it a menacing look with a jaw underneath it opened wide showing pointed teeth as if it was letting out a war cry.

The thing that got Harry's attention the most was their faces, their skin varied from a dull green to a dirty brown or black, red biddy eye's that showed more feral animal than intelligence especially with those pig like snouts. The most disturbing and gruesome feature wasn't their decorations that included skulls both animal _and_ human that hung from hooks and strings, it was their jaws! A large piece of metal was attached to their jaws, making them seem that their able to rip a massive chunk of a person with their mouth.

They pushed the guards back and surrounded Harry _and_ Griphook, their weapons ready to be drawn at a moments notice. Harry tried to assess what they could do and how to fight them if things got _out of control_! The sound of clapping echoed through out the room, give Harry a very ominous feeling," _OKAY! So this is defiantly the_ _ **DUMBIEST**_ _thing that I've ever done!_

Two figures walked toward Harry, and he knew that these two were the most dangerous _to_ him. The one that spoke was clearly a goblin standing just over 3 feet tall, wearing a slim tuxedo with two buttons around the stomach done up, with a white collard shirt buttoned up topped with a bow tie, a _blood_ red bow tie. it looked like most politicians he might look like it was dangerous, but is as deadly as a snake hidden in the grass. The creature next to him defiantly looked dangerous, like the guards it had the same symbol painted onto his armour and look to be the same species… but after that if where it ends!

Where the guards stood at 7 feet tall, it stood at 9 feet and unlike the others he was hunched over even more making his head look like grew out of his chest ( files/imagecache/inline/imagenes/juegos/pc/strategy/real-time/warhammer_battle_march/1_ ?1323727069). its Armour though looking crude and worn, it all looked well made, providing the protection on the wrist, chest, shoulders and legs. With several crude spikes both metal and bone sticking out of the shoulder plates, the helmet on it's bright green head had two horns coming out the sides curving inwards with the left horn broken off halfway. The tiny spike on top of the helmet and a small _human_ skull impaled sideways, as if the sight of his face and his long sharp fangs protruding from his jaw wasn't intimidating!

"Now before we kill you, who would be as so bold to attack one of my people?" asked the well dressed goblin both curious and arrogantly. His counterpart snarled, raising its twin axes, (one double sided and the other a single sharp edge) at the ready, impatiently waiting to strike.

Harry closed his eye's for a moment, and cleared his mind. Cleared it of anger, distrust, hate, of all emotion, and focusing at the issue at hand… _speaking at hand!_ Harry opened his eye's, and showed he held no fear in them. Pulling his arm back Harry tossed Griphook into a pile at the guard's feet, not flinching as the weapons were pressed further in him, barely, just barely from impaling him.

"Ch.… Chief… Chieftain! That wizard attacked me for no reason, he _also_ used _magic_ against me. Quickly we have to kill him before he escapes!" Griphook stuttered out, crawling over to his leader's feet. Harry saw the disgust on the leaders faces, which was shown as the hulking green one kicked Griphook in the face causing a loud crack to be heard." Yer a gud fer nuffin zoggin grot! Grow a spine, grab a choppa an scrap!" it growled out as it's axe's swung in Harry's direction.

The goblin stepped forward with his hands behind his back facing Harry," Now, answer me wizard! Who. Are. You?" he demanded, wanting to know whose skull he will be mounting on the Banks gate.

The answer he got was not one he expected!

"Harry Potter."

The goblin only than took in the well known raven's nest hair and emerald eye's. Eye's that showed a burning anger in them!

"Also to be know as, your worst nightmare!"

 **Okay I'll let it end there! Sorry about the wait I had a few family members pass away the last few months and with the college life I'm busy with making the grades. Either way I will continue to update as fast as I can, and I hope you enjoy please leave reviews so I know if there are changes that should be made!**


End file.
